Somewhere I Belong
by Felira X Nyxa
Summary: Burgundy has always been the outcast of her wealthy family. When she finally becomes old enough to become a trainer she doesn't hesitate and starts her journey immediately. Of course, she was hoping for simple, but life for her has never been simple, and not long after starting her journey as a Pokémon trainer, a certain green haired boy comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**A/N: something that I think is pretty funny, is that out of all of my stories, this one had the most views. And that was when I only had a note saying that I was rewriting it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter one: Memories**

Burgundy closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fact that today was her birthday. There was really no point. Every year, this day just brought with it bad memories, memories that simply continued to remind her that she didn't fit in.

She always tried to block the painful thoughts before they filled her mind, but sometimes she simply couldn't. Today was one of those days.

Burgundy tried to think of something, anything that would distract her from her pain filled past, the flock of Pidove flying overhead, or the two trainers battling at the other edge of the park. It didn't work, and a few of those memories flooded her mind.

* * *

The first memory, back when she was only seven, wasn't too bad. She had been with her mother and her older sister, Juliette, out in the city. She walked next to Juliette, who she had never been very close to. Juliette was speaking happily with their mother. The three of them were wearing nice dresses. Burgundy hated dresses. She didn't care how nice they were.

It just so happened that they walked past two trainers, one with a Snivy, and one with a Patrat, having a battle. Curious, Burgundy stopped to watch, as several others were doing.

None of Burgundy's family had ever been trainers. It just wasn't how they worked. Her family was wealthy, but they were also a bit old fashioned, which was another thing that Burgundy hated. She knew of several families like her own.

Juliette and her mother had noticed that Burgundy wasn't following them anymore. Burgundy's interest in the battle was immediately noticed.

Burgundy felt someone grab her arm. She looked up at Juliette, who was frowning at her.

"We didn't come out here to watch young hooligans mess around," Juliette's tone was sharp. Burgundy, annoyed, pulled away from her sister's grasp. This caused Juliette to glare and turn away. Burgundy took one last glance at the ongoing battle before continuing to follow her mother.

* * *

Only a few days later, Burgundy had declared to her entire family, at the dinner table, the she wanted to become a trainer. Three pairs of eyes looked up at her in shock. Her brother, William, the eldest child in the family, spoke first.

"What would make you say that?" he didn't speak to her in the annoyed tone which Juliette often used. Instead he spoke how he almost always did, calm and collected. He was the most level headed one in the family. Juliette answered for Burgundy.

"She saw some trainers in the city a few days ago," Juliette turned her head toward her younger sister; giving her a _how dare you talk about breaking family tradition,_ look. Burgundy ignored her.

"I think that being a trainer would be fun," she told them all. Her mother shook her head wearily, before standing up.

"I'm going to my room. I'll leave this to the rest of you," she quietly exited the room. Juliette glared at Burgundy.

"Look what you've done! You've upset mother!" It was Burgundy's turn to glare.

"What did I do? I just told you all that I wanted to be a trainer!" the young girl pouted. William sighed as Juliette spoke again.

"Members of this family do not become trainers," Burgundy stuck her tongue out in response, causing William to laugh, and almost choke on his food. Juliette glared at both of them.

* * *

Burgundy's worst memory was from four years ago, her tenth birthday. All children, at the age of 10, were allowed to receive their very first Pokemon and begin training. Despite the fact that her family didn't approve of children becoming trainers, Burgundy still wanted to get her starter Pokemon. There was only one problem. Running off was going to be hard because her sister seemed to be keeping an eye on her every move.

Still, Burgundy had a backpack filled with a few things that she would need if she did manage to get away. She sighed.

The past few years had been fairly difficult. Burgundy did more and more things that conflicted with the way her family thought she should act. She talked back more often, and went for walks in the forest near the family mansion. To annoy them, she climbed out her bedroom window and sat up on the roof. She got her dresses dirty and complained about not being able to dress like the other kids her age. Her mother started going to bed early almost every night. Burgundy continued to not fit the norm of what Juliette liked to call, "the high class." Was it really Burgundy's fault that she didn't like to dance, or play the piano, and that classical books really bored her?

Burgundy quietly stepped down the stairs, staying close to the rail, and listening for approaching footsteps. She managed to make it to the bottom of the second floor stairs before the voice spoke behind her.

"Where might you be going?" Burgundy broke into a run, yelling to her sister as she dashed to the stairs that would lead to the main floor of the family mansion.

"I'm leaving!" she could hear Juliette running behind her, trying to catch up. Burgundy wanted to laugh at her sister's failing attempt to prevent her from leaving.

"Like I've told you many times before, _we do not become trainers_!" Juliette practically screamed the words.

"I don't care what this family does or doesn't do!" Burgundy called back. "My interests are quite different from the interests the rest of this family has!" By now Burgundy was almost to the first floor. She could hear Juliette stepping onto the stairs above. Burgundy ran a little faster.

It wasn't long before Burgundy was in front of the door, fiddling with the lock and yanking it open. She had just stepped outside when someone grabbed her by her arm.

"Unruly brat!" Juliette snapped at her. Burgundy attempted to break away from her sister's grasp, but it didn't work. Burgundy whirled around and punched Juliette in the stomach, surprising herself just as much as it surprised Juliette. Her sister gasped and let go of Burgundy's arm. Burgundy stumbled backward.

Remembering why she had been running in the first place, Burgundy turned around and ran off of the porch. She hadn't gone far when Juliette spoke.

"You are such a pain!" she yelled. "I hope you enjoy yourself on your little journey, because I don't ever want to see you back here again! You will never belong! _You are a failure_!" Burgundy glanced back for one moment and met her sister's green eyes. They were cold and spiteful.

* * *

Juliette's words rang through her mind as she sat in the park. _ You will never belong. You are a failure._ After all that had happened, Burgundy was beginning to think that Juliette was right.

"I am a failure," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2: News

**A/N: ah, my new chapter two. A large improvement on my old chapter two. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter two: News**

Burgundy sighed. It was getting dark, and she needed to get back to the Pokemon Center. She really didn't want to have to deal with Georgia's constant teasing though. Not today. At least tomorrow she could leave. The tournament was over and Burgundy planned on leaving early in the morning.

As she walked through the doors of the Pokemon Center, Burgundy thought about something that often bothered her. Each member of her family had curly, light purple hair. Most of them anyway. The pictures of Burgundy's deceased father showed him with deep blue hair. He still had the emerald green eyes that were present in every other member of the family. Except Burgundy. Her eyes were lilac in color, not the deep green of her parents and siblings. This always confused her.

Burgundy didn't get to think about this for long, because almost as soon as she entered the building, Georgia appeared.

Burgundy scowled at the dragon buster.

"You're boyfriend's here to see you," Georgia spoke in the sardonic tone she often used. Her words made no sense to Burgundy.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" she snapped. "If this is one of your stupid comments about…" she dropped off as she caught sight of someone standing by Nurse Joy's desk, his arms behind his back. He had nicely trimmed black hair that grew a bit past his ears. His eyes were a deep blue, and seemed to sparkle, and he wore a big grin on his face. Despite how shocked she felt seeing him; Burgundy couldn't help but smile as she ran over to him.

"Treyson!" she exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?" Treyson burst out laughing. Burgundy frowned, and narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"The way you're dressed, you could almost fit in with them," he told her. It was true, she realized. She was wearing a long sleeved, white dress shirt with a red vest adorned with golden buttons, over it. She also had on a red bowtie, and nice black pants. Treyson, who was from a family much like her own, was dressed similarly. She sighed.

"You never answered my first question," she told him. He smiled and took his arms out from behind him. In them he held a small blue box, which he handed to her.

"Happy birthday!" he told her. She slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful, silver charm bracelet. It had two charms on it. One was a little silver heart, the other was an Oshawott.

"Do you like it?" Treyson asked her anxiously. Burgundy jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

"I love it!" She told him, and she wasn't lying. After a moment, she let go of Treyson and fastened the bracelet around her wrist. From behind she heard Georgia snicker.

"So, are you two going to kiss or something?" Burgundy ignored her. Treyson was only a friend.

"Well," Treyson said, looking a bit nervous. "There's a bit of bad new, for you at least," he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"We should talk about this outside," he said.

* * *

Once the two of them were standing outside of the Pokemon Center, Treyson began to explain what the bad news was.

"Well, you see, since you and you're family have been pretty much ignoring each other, there's probably a few things that you haven't heard about," he paused, looking up into Burgundy's eyes. "First of all, your mother got remarried a few months ago," he stopped, staring at Burgundy's shocked expression.

"I think you should just tell me everything all at one," she told him, a bit dazed. Treyson closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He then began to speak very quickly.

"Okay, so just a few weeks ago your brother got engaged to some girl that you probably don't know. You are soon going to have a baby sister, and your mother and step-father have decided to find you and bring you back home, as well as arrange a betrothal."

Burgundy's immediate response to all this was:

"Wait what!" Treyson gave her a feeble smile.

"Please don't tell me I heard the word 'betrothal' in that jumbled paragraph you just spoke," Treyson's smile became sad.

"Oh, just kill me now," Burgundy said, falling to her knees. Treyson sat down next to her.

"Do I know this guy that they're planning on marrying me off to?" Burgundy asked weakly. Treyson shook his head.

"Wonderful," she muttered. "Why can't I have a normal family? No one betroths their kids anymore! They are so not with the times," she sighed. The other information she'd been given hadn't been all that great either.

"This sucks!"


	3. Chapter 3: Homeward Bound

**a/n: finally! Chapter three is up! After a long period of writer's block! Sorry that it's not all that great.**

* * *

Burgundy's original plan was to leave early in the morning. However, last night she had spent hours sitting up and thinking about what Treyson had told her. Hence the reason why she woke up several hours late. Burgundy raced to get ready and leave.

By the time she was all set to leave, most of the other trainers were already awake, and many of them had already left the Pokemon Center. She ignored the rest of them and traveled to the front of the building, where a familiar figure stood waiting by Nurse Joy's desk. Burgundy, hoping that she hadn't been noticed, quickly turned around and began to go back down the hall.

"Burgundia Cassandra Nightshade," Burgundy stopped and scowled, turning to face her sister.

Juliette was tall, with the figure of a dancer. Her long purple hair, which matched Burgundy's, was braided back. She wore a modest sapphire colored dress with a pair of shiny black sandals. She stood facing her younger sister, her emerald eyes completely focused on the young girl in front of her.

"Hey sis," Burgundy said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Juliette's eyes narrowed.

"Your sarcasm will not be well appreciated back at home, so I suggest you drop it now,"

"What makes you think I plan on going home?" Burgundy replied. Out of nowhere, a small purple and cream feline with the same emerald green eyes as Juliette, darted over to the older girl and leaped up into her arms. Burgundy took a quick step back.

"Ah crap, you brought the demon with you!" Miss Kitty, Juliette's purrloin, showed off her sharp claws. Burgundy flinched. Juliette turned away and headed for the door.

"The only demon I see here is the little girl who shall be accompanying me home. Miss Kitty is here to make sure that she doesn't attempt to run off," Juliette glanced back. Burgundy mumbled a few things about how unfair everything was, before slowly starting to follow her sister. Miss Kitty leapt from Juliette's arms, to Burgundy's shoulder, grinning wickedly. Burgundy moved a bit faster.

* * *

"You'll find that things have changed quite a bit," Juliette told her younger sister after the two of them had gotten into the sleek black car. Miss Kitty had quickly fallen asleep on Juliette's lap once the car had started.

Burgundy noticed that the driver was a man that she'd never seen before.

Burgundy was hoping that things had changed to be better than they had been when she had run off several years ago. Juliette continued.

"Much of the old staff has been replaced, and as you've noticed, we have a new driver. This is Peter," she said. Burgundy sighed impatiently. At the moment there was really only one thing that she wanted to know.

"How did you find me?"

"Easily," was the reply. "Now, as I was saying, lots of things have changed. Your behavior in the past was horrible and will not be tolerated anymore,"

"Well duh, it was in the past," Burgundy smirked. Juliette glared at her.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped. Burgundy put on an innocent look.

"But I have no clue what you mean, wasn't I always a perfect angel?" this annoyed Juliette even more.

"I really want to smack you right now!"

"Child abuser!"

Up front, Peter, the driver, tried hard not to laugh.

"Ha! You just called yourself a child," Juliette said triumphantly. Burgundy stuck her tongue out. Peter stopped the car.

"We're here," he told the girls.

Burgundy was the first one out of the car. As if fearing her sister would run off again, Juliette quickly emerged behind her, Miss Kitty following closely. Burgundy stood still for a moment, staring at the family mansion.

The Nightshade mansion was one of the largest mansions in the Unova region. It had been built over three hundred years ago, but was still in amazing condition. It had a little over 250 rooms, most of which were empty. The largest areas in the building were the library, kitchen and entryway. The entire mansion and it's garden were circled by a tall stone wall. Forest surrounded the estate.

"Home sweet home," Burgundy muttered sardonically, just loud enough for Juliette to hear. Her sister didn't say anything.

Peter stepped out of the car, straightening his black vest, and brushing a few strands of midnight blue hair back.

"Let's get you ladies inside," he said. The two girls followed him to the door, which was carved with the image of a liepard surrounded by roses. Peter opened the door, letting Burgundy and Juliette in first, before following. Almost instantly Burgundy thought of Cilan and his annoying politeness, which had always reminded her too much of her family.

Burgundy followed Juliette through the large white entryway. Along the walls family portraits were perched, displaying family members from past generations.

Juliette traveled into the living room, which contained three couches forming a half circle around the table standing in front of the fireplace. There were already three people in the room, chatting quietly. Two of them were unfamiliar to Burgundy. The other was her brother William.

On the couch in the center, next to William, sat a woman with dark violet hair and green eyes. She was smiling warmly. On the couch to the right sat a man who Burgundy guessed to be somewhere in his late thirties, like Burgundy's mother. He had pale blue hair which he wore back in a ponytail, and his eyes were the light brown, and holding no emotion. He was wearing nice black pants and a crisp white, button up shirt.

As Juliette and Burgundy entered the room, the three stopped talking and turned to look at the girls. Burgundy quickly walked over to William and took a seat beside him. Juliette chose to sit next to the man on the other couch. William gently set his hand on top of his sister's hand.

"This is Kaitlyn," he told her, nodding toward the woman next to him. The woman smiled, and Burgundy smiled back, wondering how long it was going to be before she could be alone. The man sitting next to Juliette cleared his throat.

"Hello Burgundy," he greeted her. His voice was fairly deep and strong.

"Yeah, hi," Burgundy replied. Juliette gave her a warning look, and Burgundy quickly corrected herself.

"Uh, hello, it's nice to meet you,"

"I am Jonathon, your new stepfather," he informed her, his expression neutral. As usual, Burgundy's tongue got the best of her.

"Oh, dang, I was kind of hoping that Treyson was lying about that," Juliette's new look clearly said that she thought Burgundy was an idiot.

"Perhaps you and I should have a quick talk out in the garden," Jonathon motioned for her to follow him as he stood up. Burgundy sighed.

"I just love awkward family meetings," she said aloud.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated child," Jonathan said, stepping into the hallway, and heading toward the back of the mansion, Burgundy slowly following him.

"This totally sucks," she mumbled, earning her a sharp look from her stepfather.

"That tongue of yours is going to get you in some serious trouble someday," he warned her, opening the back door, and stepping outside. "Juliette has already informed me of some of your misdeeds in the past, and you should soon learn that your behavior will be dealt with differently from now on."

Burgundy stepped through the doorway, and into the garden, which consisted mostly of beautiful flowering rose and lilac plants. The combined scent of them both was something that Burgundy had always loved, and she had often come out just to sit among the flowers. Jonathan led her down the stone pathway, and to the center of the garden, where a tall willow tree sat. Underneath stood a white and gold marble bench with a large liepard statue sitting among the roses next to it. Jonathan motioned for her to sit down on the bench. She was tempted to sit among the roots of the tree, where she usually sat, but decided to be remotely obedient. Jonathan stayed standing.

"Now I do believe you were learning to play the piano before you decided to run off, correct?" Burgundy nodded, remembering just how much she had hated piano lessons. She had hated dancing as well, and reading classics. Old stuff just didn't excite her, although there was one story that she had always loved.

"You shall continue with piano lessons," Jonathan told Burgundy, who groaned. Jonathan ignored her and continued to speak. "You shall also learn to dance as well, your sister can teach you. I also expect you to act with respect, and to aid your mother. I assume your friend already explained much of what has been going on here?" Burgundy nodded sullenly. Jonathan waved her off.

"Inside then, dinner will be ready soon and I expect you to be present," Burgundy scowled and walked off, leaving her stepfather alone in the garden.

"People always expect too much," she complained as she made her way back to the mansion. She picked a lilac off of one of the tall bushes before entering the building, just then remembering one of the things that Treyson had told her.

"I can't wait to see what stupid guy they chose for me," she told one of the paintings on the wall next to the doorway.

* * *

**a/n: Please review! Also, check out 11JJ11's new story: The Hero of Ideals. It is super awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Time

**a/n: Yay! Chapter four!**

* * *

Burgundy lay on her back, staring up at the starry night sky. Behind her, Dewott, Sawsbuck, Darmanitan, and Stoutland sat quietly under the willow tree. Sawsbuck began eating one of the lilac bushes.

"No, don't do that!" Burgundy snapped, sitting up and glaring at the Pokemon. "You can't eat the flowers." Sawsbuck walked over to his trainer and began nibbling on Burgundy's hair.

"Hey," she cried out, smiling. Sawsbuck pressed his muzzle against her cheek.

Burgundy tilted her head back so she could get another look at the stars. On her journey, she and Dewott would often go out after dark and look at the stars. Burgundy sighed. Over in the rose bushes by the liepard statue, Burgundy heard movement. Dewott quietly stood and walked over.

"Dew?" He asked.

Miss Kitty stepped into view, her eyes fastened upon Burgundy. Burgundy scowled and reached into the bushes, grabbing a stone which she tossed at the purrloin. The purple feline hissed and darted back into the bushes. Burgundy heard someone laugh. She turned toward the stone pathway and saw William standing there.

"That wasn't very nice," he told her.

"Yeah well, Miss Kitty isn't nice either,"

William walked over to his little sister and sat down next to her. He peered up into the night sky.

"Do you remember any of the constellations I showed you?" William asked. Burgundy pointed up into the sky.

"That one is the Great Beartic, and right below it is the Little Cubchoo," Burgundy smiled. William pointed to a different area of the sky.

"Right over there is the Mighty Liepard, who guards the moon and protects it from the group of Gengar who want to steal it," he traced the outline of the Pokemon in the stars, and Burgundy payed close attention.

"Show me another one!" She told him. He shook his head.

"One new constellation a night is my new rule," he replied. "Besides, shouldn't you be in bed? Tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Burgundy scowled.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" She grumbled. William stood up and helped Burgundy to her feet.

"The Pierce family is having a party tomorrow, and our family has been invited," Burgundy groaned.

"Do I have to go?" She whined. William gave her an apologetic smile.

"I don't imagine that Jonathan will let you stay behind." Burgundy rolled her eyes and walked over to the bench where her four pokeballs were sitting. She quickly returned her Pokemon before walking alongside William back to the mansion. Since everyone else was asleep, the two were careful not to be very loud.

As they walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms, Burgundy asked about Kaitlyn.

"She's your fiancee, right?" William nodded, his eyes gleaming happily, and a soft smile upon his face.

"She's amazing," he told Burgundy.

"She seems really nice,"

"You should try and get to know her, I think you two would be good friends," William put his arm around his sister's shoulders, pulling her close to him. The two stopped in the hallway so they could talk some more.

"This place has been pretty quiet since you left. Nobody's been around to make mischief," William teased. Burgundy just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't you worry, I promise to get in plenty of trouble," the two laughed, just a bit too loudly. One of the doors down the hall opened, and Jonathan, wearing nightclothes like Burgundy and William, stepped out.

"You're mother is trying to sleep," he told them sternly, mainly looking at Burgundy. "Get back to bed, both of you," Jonathan stepped back inside the room and shut the door.

William sighed. "We better do what he says," he gave Burgundy a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to his own room.

"Goodnight," he said before closing his door.

"Goodnight," Burgundy whispered, still standing in the hallway. She was liking Jonathan less and less.

* * *

"No! You can't make me!" Burgundy attempted in vain to keep Juliette from coming into the room. Since she had no lock on her bedroom door, and the only way to block others from entering was to press herself against the door, it didn't take long for Juliette to gain access to her sister's room. She brought with her the sparkling violet dress that she was going to make Burgundy wear to the party. Juliette was wearing a lacy pink dress with a sweater on her shoulders, and a pearl bracelet around her wrist. Burgundy hated both outfits.

"You're going to wear it, and that's final!" Juliette snapped, helping her sister to change outfits. Once the dress was on, Juliette tied the ribbon around her sister's waist. Burgundy tried to pull away.

"What are you trying to do? Suffocate me?" She complained.

"Possibly," Juliette replied, pulling it tighter while Burgundy made gagging noises. When Juliette was finished with the dress she left for a moment, coming back with a hairbrush and makeup.

"Oh, heck no!" Burgundy said, backing away. Juliette smiled devilishly, and grabbed Burgundy by the arm, pulling her back over. SHe then picked up the hairbrush and started combing Burgundy's hair.

"Ow!" Burgundy cried out.

"Ha ha, this is what you get for not listening the first time," Burgundy growled. Juliette turned her around and then reached for the makeup. Burgundy put her hands up in front of her face.

"Please no," she whimpered. Juliette ignored her and pulled the younger girl's hands down.

"Hmm, I think I'll use the pink eye shadow," Burgundy groaned.

As soon as everyone was ready, they headed out to the car, where Peter was waiting for them. Burgundy soon noticed that her mother wasn't coming. Not that she cared. It didn't take long to get to the Pierce family mansion, as it was only a few miles away. The first thing that Burgundy noticed was not the large amount of cars sitting out front, nor the tall iron gates. The first thing that she noticed was the crimson haired girl who was sitting on the roof of the mansion.

"I swear," Burgundy heard Jonathan speak. "That girl is a menace," he told Peter to stop the car.

Everyone got out, and Jonathan quickly strode through the open gates, and up to the side of the building.

"Get down from there," he demanded. The girl smirked, and Burgundy hoped that she wasn't going to listen to Jonathan.

"Nah, I'm good," she said.

The rest of the Nightshade family came to stand behind Jonathan.

"You never did have any respect for your elders," he told the girl.

"I give respect to those who deserve it," she then raised her middle finger and pointed it at Jonathan. Burgundy snickered, earning her a glare from both Juliette and Jonathan. Her stepfather muttered something before walking inside, the others following.

* * *

The party was being held in the large front entryway. Most people were chatting casually, but a few were eating snacks that had been provided, and a couple of others were standing quietly along the walls. Burgundy was one of the quiet people.

"Hey," the girl from the roof came to stand next to Burgundy. Now that she could get a better look at the girl, she could see that she was wearing a pale turquoise dress that went a little past her knee, and a silver chain around her neck. She was a bit taller than Burgundy, but probably about the same age. Her dark crimson hair was pulled back into a long braid, and her ice blue eyes were outlined in silvery eye shadow.

"Um, hi," Burgundy said. The girl smiled.

"You're Burgundy, right?" Burgundy nodded. "I'm Rhea, Rhea Pierce," Rhea held out her hand. Burgundy hesitantly shook it. Rhea noticed her hesitation.

"So, let me guess, Jonathan told you all about me," she said in an annoyed tone. Burgundy nodded.

"Yeah, he was talking about you a bit after dinner last night,' she admitted. Jonathan hadn't spoken very well about Rhea, calling her an ungrateful brat, and a disaster. He also compared her to her 'perfect' twin brother, Alexander. The two had been adopted by their aunt, Mrs. Pierce, after both of their parents, as well as a baby sister, were killed in a car accident.

"Don't believe everything the they tell you. Most of them just like to gossip about stuff that they know nothing about, and is none of their business." She paused to think for a moment. "What they told you about me is probably true though," she smiled, and Burgundy smiled back.

"Sounds like we're both considered to be 'disaster children'," Burgundy responded.

"Exactly!" Rhea said excitedly, linking her arm with Burgundy's. "Come on disaster buddy, I'll show you around the mansion,"

* * *

**a/n: Please review! :)**


End file.
